Hydrophobic colloidal gels such as photographic gelatin emulsion are made more stable or “hardened” by the addition of compounds that cross-link the protein chains of the gelatin. Chemical compounds that contain two or more vinyl sulfone groups are well known cross-linking agents and are widely used in the photographic industry. These materials are generally manufactured in a step-wise manner from isolated halo ethyl sulfone compounds using organic or inorganic bases.
These known processes have shortcomings in that there is a need to isolate and purify intermediate materials such as the halo ethyl sulfone compound. It would be useful to employ a process that includes minimizing human exposure to the biologically reactive halo ethyl sulfone compounds, significantly reducing the complexities of making the desired vinyl sulfone material, and significantly reducing the overall waste generation associated with the manufacture of these materials.
It is a problem to be solved to provide a process that avoids the need to isolate and purify a halo ethyl sulfone compound.